Their Story
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: 18 years have passed and the time Adena and the knight's have been waiting for has come...the only difference it concerned more about the children then the adults this time around. Sequel to My Story rated for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Their Story**

**Prologue**

–484 AD–

Thirteen years have passed and all is well within the Kingdom of Camelot. Dagonet was the next person to get married, to Fulcinia, who did not return to Rome. Aside from Alecto and Lucan, they had two girls, Aqua who was presently twelve and Zofia, who was ten. Next came Gawain who married Lilyana, a Woad, and had three girls Radka who was thirteen, Nevena who was eleven, and Clove who was ten.

Then, by _everyone's_ surprise, Tristan married a merchant's daughter–everyone wondered how her father had taken to the news and how they met in the first place–Brissa and had three boys Kiril who was thirteen, Novak who was twelve, and Klaus who was eight. Galahad married a Sarmatian by the name of Crescentia who gave him a boy of eleven years old by the name of Coen and a girl named Marlena who was nine. Bors was the last to get married with his long time lover, everyone wondering what took so long. He and Vanora had two more children before Vanora couldn't have anymore.

The peacefulness upon the kingdom was shattered, however, when a rider came galloping into the fortress one morning with both dread and fear, covered in blood. He had asked to speak with Arthur and his knights only, becoming frantic and fidgety as he waited. When he was able to see them, right away the dread and fear filled the Round Table room and its occupants.

"Merlin and Guinevere were seen near my village two days ride, none but I survived. My King, they have a grand army than your own."

As Arthur sent Jols to give the man a room to rest, clean up, and eat he turned to his best friend, Lancelot, who had a grim look upon his face. Of all the ill news this one was the last they wanted to hear or even thought to hear. Those that were there eighteen years ago waited on bathed breath to hear from the father and daughter for a couple years until hope raised that maybe they disappeared for good. Now they know that that was not the case as it seems they were only baiting their time to get enough resources to fight back.

"So they have finally showed their faces." Lancelot muttered darkly, thinking about his wife, Adena, and his four children.

"We are to have double the lookouts from here on out." Arthur told his men quietly. "And anyone venturing in or out to the kingdom will have to be doubled check."

"We will also place magic to protect Camelot as well as focus on any strange magic that is not of Avalon."

Everyone turned to see Morgaine walking slowly inside with a dark and grim look upon her beautiful face, despite her age–which no one seems to know. Everyone has noticed that she, as well as the other Avalon priestess and soldiers, do not age regularly as normal human beings do. Perhaps it was due to the magic of Avalon? None but they know the truth.

"Will we be strong enough to stop them, _Priestess_?" asked Bedivere.

He was one f the men who did not trust those from Avalon and kept far away from them whenever they presented themselves when they needed to speak with Arthur. But he tolerated them because of his King and commander, though he does become rude to them whenever he possibly can. Morgaine leveled a look at the older knight as Arthur scolded the man with visible annoyance, having spoken to him before of not giving them any respect. Bedivere continued to glare at the Priestess for a few more minutes before finally looking away, not able to take the intense look upon her clear blue eyes any longer.

"Due to Adena changing the course of events many years ago, anything goes at this point." Morgaine tells them in a late responds. "None of our Seers can see what is to come."

Lancelot sighs, staring at the Priestess seriously. "Promise me, should anything happen can you send my wife and children back to her time?"

"You best cast that thought from your mind, _husband_ of mine." everyone turned to see Adena and Malia entering the room, "Unless you would like to sleep in the stables with Bors tonight?"

Adena glared at him as Malia moved to stand by her husband. "Love..." Lancelot started tiredly.

"Just _don't_, we'll speak of it later." Adena told him before turning to Morgaine with fear in her eyes. "Is there any chance my children would be spared of this war?" she asked quietly.

"I do not know. The future has been unknown and unseen for the past eighteen years." she told her truthfully, quietly. "But I very doubt they will be spared as this war is now theirs."

Adena gulped quietly, turning her back on the men, facing the only entrance to the room with a calculated look. "Should they catch me, Arthur and his men would once again be changed to the stories I know of," the thirty-nine year old looked at Morgaine. "And I would be dead in both time eras."

Morgaine gives a nod of acknowledgement, knowing the young woman has been thinking about this for a _very_ long time. It seemed that she has also been the only one to believe that Merlin and Guinevere were to return, it was only a matter of when. Adena sighed softly, holding back her tears, her mind running a mile a minute with many ideas of how to protect her children.

"Should anything happen," she whispered to the Priestess. "Please keep my children safe."

Morgaine smiles softly and walks over to the younger woman, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I will do all I can." she whispered in return.

With a shuddering breath Adena walks out, wanting to shed the tears of fear alone. Lancelot quickly goes after her, panic and concern sketched upon his face. Arthur didn't do anything to stop him, knowing if he was in his position he would have done the same. The newer knights wondered exactly what was going on and why all this fear and tension among these two people that they only heard of once many years ago. They have known that Arthur and the other seven men were holding something back; they just didn't know what it was.

"Bedivere, Kay, Lamorak, Geraint, Gareth, Gaheris, Percivale," Arthur addressed the seven men once the double doors to the room closed shut. "I do believe it is time for you all to know of what happened eighteen winters ago and why we are all so tensed." he sighed, nodding to Morgaine, "And why the Priestess and soldiers of Avalon have been here for all that time, hiding from view of everyone except the knights and us."

The seven men all frowned with curiosity, leaning forward as they were eager to hear the tale of so long ago. Perhaps, they all thought, this would bring the group even closer than they already were, this time with no secrets between them now.

* * *

Adena entered the room she shared with her family, placing a hand to her mouth to stop the sobs as the tears fell. She started when someone wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close to another body. Lancelot whispered soothingly to his distraught wife, who turned around in his arms and cried against his chest. The knight rubbed her back, not wanting to let the fear take over as he wanted to be strong for Adena.

"Everything will be all right, I promise you. Nothing and _no one_ is going to steal you or our children from me, do you understand?" Lancelot kissed the top of her head. "Arthur isn't going to let anyone leave outside these walls without some sort of protection."

Adena exhaled a shuddering breathe, nodding before realizing an even bigger terror. "Oh my, where are the twins? Lancelot the children!"

"Larissa went out riding," the adults turned to see their son, Jared, and their daughter Naira. "I don't know where Byron went though." Jared told them.

"He went out riding with Mordred." Naira answers, "_Without_ the royal escort again."

"Mordred _what_?" the children turned to see Malia frowning with anger and fear.

Lancelot nodded to his daughter, "Go get them back, Naira, and you be careful yourself."

Naira nods back curtly. "I will father."

The group watched her turn and quickly strode away. Malia turns back to the distraught Adena who saved not only her husband's life from a terrible mistake but also that of his men that became his friends and family after they lost so many in the years before.

"Do not worry yourself, Adena, all will be well and both Merlin and Guinevere will get the punishment that they deserve."

Jared merely looked between his parents and his Queen, confused as to what was going on and what had them so scared. Lancelot looked to his son as he held his wife, fear rising as he thought of losing his family one more time. He still thought about his sister and parents, wondering if they were even still alive or not. Maybe he should have followed Galahad and Gawain's thinking all those years ago and return back to Sarmatia to find family.

Lancelot was taken out of his thoughts when Adena held him even tighter, smiling sadly up at him. Sometimes it scared the knight how much his wife can understand what he was thinking, but at other times he liked he didn't have to explain himself or his thoughts; one of the good joys of being married for so long.

"All well be right and we won't have to worry ever again." Arthur tells him, walking next to his wife. "That I promise you, Adena, after all you have done for me, for us."

**A/N: I know it's been forever but here is the sequel to _My Story_. I hope you enjoy this small prologue. I'll try to update soon. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Larissa rode through the woods close to her home her eyes closed and her face upturned to the sky as the sun's rays filtered through the trees. It was a rare day on this island when the sun would shine out and the oldest twin took advantage of that. She looked like her mother in every way, but she had her father's personality–much to her mother's annoyance. Larissa countered every little thing her mother says, frustrating her. Of course when their father heard wind of it Larissa felt as though she disappointed him in some way.

Hearing a sound to the left, Larissa snapped open her eyes and pulled back on the reins, her mare going on to his hind legs with a neigh as she protested at the sudden stop. She unsheathed her sword and quickly scanned her surroundings, waiting for whatever to pop out of the trees. Then a boy a year younger than Larissa brought his horse out from the trees, followed by her twin. The seventeen year old girl sighed with relief, willing her heart to slow its beating back to normal.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Larissa scolded, sheathing her sword. "Mordred, does your father's guard know you're out here?"

Mordred had the decency to blush as Byron rolled his eyes. Mordred looked just like his father, his strong spirit and personality that of his mothers, but it never stopped the women wanting to get a piece of him _and_ his title. Although he sometimes took advantage of that, Mordred never really courted any woman that was after his title. Byron looked just like their father Lancelot, down to the dark curly hair, his personality, and his charming ways for the women.

"They do not but I do not doubt Uncle Tristan sent some of his scouts to look out after us, even when _you_ left this morning." Byron stated.

"Mother wants you both home," the older teens were startled out of their skins, turning to see the twin's youngest sister on the wooded floor. "_Now_, your parents too Mordred, something is going on and they don't want you or anyone else outside of the walls alone." with that said, Naira faded back into the trees.

"It's really scary how alike she is to Uncle Tristan." Larissa mumbled, their hearts slowing back to normal.

Their younger sister had their father's dark hair and eyes, but the kind and shy personality of their mother. Not to mention Naira picking up on Tristan's scouting skills as well as his silence and observation. The three teens turned their horse's around–not wanting to anger their parents by making them wait–and galloped back to the castle. Once they were out in the open did Tristan's scouts made themselves known for the first time surrounding the three children, along with some men they didn't know wearing strange colors not that of Camelot.

"Who are you?" Mordred demanded, getting ready to rein in his horse.

However one of the men whispered to his horse, Mordred confused when it did not stop at his command. He and the twins wondered why Tristan's scout let these strangers come so close to them, but also had a feeling that they knew who these men were.

"We are friends, Prince Mordred, and we are here in regards of your father." the strange man tells him, not once breaking his gaze from around them.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Larissa demanded, confused.

"All well be revealed, Lady Larissa."

Her eyes widen, "How–?"

The strange men interrupted her questions, letting out cries in the unknown language as all but a dozen of them broke from the large group when men and women appeared out of nowhere and running towards them, their swords high above them. The dozen unknown men surrounded the children as the scouts merely moved to the outer circle, knowing the familiar routine from all the discussions and practice over the years.

"Protect the children and let Lady Adena and Lady Morgaine know they are here." obviously the leader told them in Latin for the scout's benefits.

The children had so many questions that nobody can't answer as their horses seem to speed up even faster somehow. They saw the people that farm outside the walls running inside for safety as the saw the battle getting closer. Once inside the courtyard the children saw their parents, aunts, and uncles–all except the twin's mother.

"Father, where is mother?" Larissa demanded fearfully. "And who are these men? What's going on?"

Lancelot shook his head, turning to the strange men and his brother in arms. "Protect them," and he ran off.

Larissa tried to go after him but Gawain stopped her. Lancelot ran all the way to the wall and up the stairs to see his distress wife and Morgaine looking as angry as he ever saw her. He strode to his wife and hugged her to him before looking out to see Merlin's men retreating back until they disappeared. However the men of Avalon seemed to have captured a few of them. Morgaine was glad to see less than two dozen of her men were alive and well.

"This is my fault," Adena whispered painfully. "I never should have fallen in love; I should have sought Merlin to help me return back to my time."

Lancelot turned her around and kissed her hard as he painfully brought her body even closer to his. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, so don't you _ever_ wish those things! You gave me four beautiful children and you saved my life both physically and emotionally." Lancelot held her face, "You gave me back my life when I was already dead."

"Listen to him child," Morgaine tells her softly. "Remember how different you were from your own time and how perfectly you fit here."

Adena sighs, nodding, before turning back to the men of Avalon returning back with the three men belonging to Merlin and Guinevere. She knew what was to come and she wanted to be in the room when it happened. Morgaine places a hand on her shoulder, nodding when the woman looked at her, smiling. Adena nods, hating the fact that Morgaine knew what she was thinking but also glad as she didn't want to say it out loud.

"Let's go Lancelot, we need to see what the prisoners know, Number One, Two, Three, and Four can look after the children and make sure that they don't wonder off any time soon."Adena whispers before turning and walking down the stairs.

Lancelot walks after his wife, a frown upon his face. "You are not going to be near those prisoners, love."

Adena shakes her head, looking over her shoulder. "Don't you not know me already to know that I will not be backed down, Lancelot?"

Lancelot takes hold of her arm, stopping near the gated courtyard. "Adena, _please_, leave the questioning to us."

Adena takes hold of his face, bringing him close to hers. "No," she whispered.

She gives him a peck before walking towards the entrance, Lancelot sighing before walking after her again. They moved through the open area the villagers gave them as they threw concern questions to Lancelot or whispered about Morgaine. Entering the gated courtyard Adena quickly ordered the older children of Bors and Vanora to take care of her children. Without really answering her children except for telling them how much she loves them, she told them to go back to the rooms, nodding to the Avalon soldiers to also look after them if they can spare any one of them.

* * *

"I don't understand, what is going on?" Radka asked fearfully at the others. "And who are those men guarding us outside the door?"

Vanora and Bors' children looked at each other from each corner of the room, knowing that they were ordered not to say anything by not just their parents but by Adena too. Of course she, too, has to understand that they were her and Lancelot's kids and they were just as stubborn to find out what was going on. Clove, Marlena, Zofia, and Klaus were the only ones not paying attention as they were still too young to comprehend to what was going on and merely played with each other.

"I don't know, but I never seen them around before." Mordred tells them confused, pacing in front of the fireplace.

Aqua shook her head, "I do not think any of us ever saw those men or that woman with Aunt Adena before. Or why Alecto and Lucan were able to go to that meeting and not you guys?"

Larissa, Byron, Jared, and Kiril were looking at Number One and Two, suspicious as to why they were quiet this whole time. Although they missed looks the siblings have given each other just a few seconds ago, the younger kids had a feeling that the kids of Bors and Vanora knew more of what was going on since they were old enough to understand what has happened.

"It has something to do with someone name Merlin and Guinevere." Jared told them quietly.

Number One through Four all sat up straight (or their bodies tensing up) at the mention of the two names, their eyes widen slightly with surprise. Perhaps everyone, including their parents, had underestimated these kids of noticing what was going on around the kingdom. Bors and Vanora's children knew that the kid's parents needed to keep a tighter eye on them if what they knew as much as what they were about to say. The other cousins, however, were just confused as they never heard of those names before.

Jared flushed at the attention, looking from his older siblings to his cousins. "I heard mom and dad talking before they started to panic about where we were at."

Larissa, Mordred, and Byron all frowned in confusion. The one thing their parents had always done was teach the children of the battle fought and won further up north a year before the twins were born, giving them names so they would not forget. To this day as the Kingdom of Camelot grew stronger their parents would give them names of people who they were allied or an enemy, making sure that they knew not to trust certain strangers. So why is that they only just heard of these two names and who these mysterious men in different armor and colors showing themselves all of a sudden were?

"They're hiding something," Larissa suddenly said, looking towards the roaring fire. "Something that has to do with the past; I do not know what it is but every time I heard the stories of the past I always felt that father and mother would always leave something out."

Number One looked to Number Two, who nodded grimly. Number One quickly moved towards the entrance and walked out quickly. The kids stared in confusion before the three oldest begun to throw questions at the other children of Vanora and Bors, demanding what was going on for now it seems as they knew more of what was happening then they gave. The three children merely denied them the answers and blocked the door, making sure that none of them tried to escape.

* * *

–Round Table–

Number One nodded to the guards in front of the double doors, one of them opening it slightly to let the younger man slide in through quietly. He stayed by the doors, not wanting to interrupt the adults all arguing and speaking over one another as they tried to figure out what to do with the prisoners and how to get answers from them. And of the problem that concerned around Merlin and Guinevere.

"What if they somehow possess magic?" Arthur questioned Adena, who was determined to speak with the prisoners. "If they have some ounce of magic within them that can harm you in any way, I do not want you near them."

Adena shook her head as she stopped her pacing, leaning on the table to face her king and long time friend. "If there was any magic in them Morgaine would have noticed," she turned to the older woman, determined to get her way. "Right?"

Morgaine smirked slightly (almost similar to Tristan would). She liked how the younger woman questioned change from others, but sometimes she needed to stop and think of the consequence that could happen.

"Tis true, but with Merlin and Guinevere being in hiding for so long tis possible they could be hiding it. How else were they able to hide from me or my Seers for so many years?"

"See!" Arthur cried out as though he won.

Adena slammed her hand upon the table, silencing everyone within the room. How was it possible that she can make them see how important it was for her to speak to the prisoners alone? That they may be able to give her more information than being tortured by one of the knights or soldiers? This may be the only way to finally locate Merlin and Guinevere and find out what that revenge they have in store for her.

"I understand the risks but if they will not budge to answering any of you perhaps I have a better chance of getting answers from them?" she continued to argue, "Even if it's just threats to me or my family."

"And if that is their plan, to have you alone with them what then?" Arthur demanded in concerned for his good friend. "What if they somehow succeed in doing the bidding they were supposed to do when they have you alone?"

Adena holds back a sigh, standing up straight and looking into Arthur's eyes. "Then it was meant to be."

"This is serious Adena!" Arthur said frustrated, too tired of everything that has to do with Merlin and Guinevere.

Adena shook her head sadly, staring at her friend and King. "I know it is, Arthur, which is why I need to go in there and find out whatever I can." she argued, trying to make him and the others see reason. "Damn it, Arthur, you know as much as I do that none of you are going to get anything on your own which is why I need to be in there!"

"She is right," Tristan spoke quietly, ceasing all talk and argument, everyone surprised that their careful scout had agreed to let a woman in danger go to the source of that danger alone. "Too long we have all been in fear at the back of our minds wondering when those two would come along again. We need the information to find Merlin and Guinevere and finally bring them to justice."

"No!" Lancelot argued, shaking his head in both stubbornness and fear. "You are my wife and you must do as I say."

Adena raised an eyebrow at her husband, placing a hand on her hip as the other men cringed at the dark look she was giving him. Of all the arguments they had over the years, this one was the most ridiculous command he's ever gave her and Adena wasn't going to back down to put him back in his place.

"_Excuse_ me?" she whispered deadly quiet.

Lancelot gulped nervously but held his ground, squaring his shoulders back. "I believe that I made myself clear."

Adena scoffed, "You made yourself _clear_? Do you know who the hell you're talking to, _Lancelot_?" she yelled before yelling and cursing at him in Spanish.

Lancelot cringed, knowing when she used the language from her own time that she was beyond pissed off. The group held in their laughter as their brother-in-arm's wife continued to scold him in a language they frequently heard but did not understand–but sounded almost similar to Latin. Number One smirked but quickly sobered as he remembered the reason for him to being there in the first place.

"Adena," Number One called out softly, taking a few steps forward.

The woman from another time stopped her ranting and turned to Bors oldest child as the other men looked at him, waiting. Number One gulped slightly at the attention but stood up straighter, looking at Adena only so that his nervousness wouldn't show too much. Though it was too late, but the others didn't say a word to him.

"The kids are asking questions about Merlin and Guinevere. Jared overheard you and Lancelot earlier when the news of them came."

Everyone in the room became somber at this news, sitting up straighter. Adena sighed tiredly mentally and emotionally exhausted, falling back against the edge of the table to help her from falling to the floor. Lancelot quickly rushed over to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"So the truth finally comes out," Adena whispers numbly, "just as the past has finally caught up to us."

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, we've met children and there will be more in the next, I promise. I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We have to tell them."

Everyone stared at Adena as though she was crazy. They all made a pact many years ago to not say a word to the children about Guinevere and Merlin, hoping that they were never going to see them again. Now, however, Adena felt that it was time to say something to them to prepare them of the danger that was now to come. Especially since it now concerned their children–whether they like it or not.

"We have to tell the children the whole truth."

"Then what do you suggest we do? Scare our children from everything and everyone they meet?" Galahad demanded.

Adena sighed sadly, understanding his frustration and way of thinking. "Not the little ones, but I do believe the older ones should be informed of the danger–especially our children." Adena pointed to herself and Arthur, "Since we are the root of the problem and the vengeance for revenge."

Arthur sighed as everyone turned to look at him for some direction or order. But Adena added further to her argument, knowing the truth in her words will slowly make them open their eyes.

"I don't want to tell them as much as you all, but we have no choice. Already Larissa, Mordred, and Jared like to wander off into the woods _without_ escorts! What if Merlin's men captures one or all of them?" Adena questioned worriedly.

She sighed, pacing towards the fireplace, feeling a cold chill in her body. Something was going to happen; she could feel it. Adena just hoped that it wouldn't be before she was able to speak with the children. She blew out a breath of air, pressing a hand to her quivering stomach. She heard the others continue to argue, none of them wanting to break the pact. But Adena didn't hear them–she couldn't.

"We have to tell them, to warn them," she looked fearfully to Morgaine, everyone silencing. "It's going to be _their_ fight–_their_ story to write out."

Everyone looked to the enchantress, who gave a curt nod to them without losing contact with Adena. Galahad muttered a curse, pushing a hand through his curls as he looked away. His wife, Crescentia, gripped his arm, knowing he was still the angry boy that was taken from his home to work under the Roman's as a slave and didn't want their children to fight. The others–perusal–understood and accepted the task, knowing there was no other way to get away from this fate–this _destiny_.

But the truth hurt that they could possibly lose one of their children.

"This only concern's yours and Arthur's children, not the others." Morgaine tells them, continuing to look at Adena. "However, should my brother and niece win, the story you know _will_ become so."

"Then let us make sure they do not win." Arthur tells her forcedly, nodding to Number One. "Bring only the older children."

The oldest son of Bors and Vanora gave a curt nod and rushed out of the room. His sister would want to go with them, so Number Three and Number Four will have to stay with the younger children and keep them out of trouble.

**88888888888**

Adena looked forlorn at her children and Arthur's children as they walk into the Round Table room. Years after the battle at Hadrian's Wall and the feeling of dread had always been at the back of her mind with the knowledge of her children and Arthur's becoming the middle of a war with Merlin and Guinevere drove that dread to fear. She prayed so hard that they would be spared, but now it seemed unlikely.

As soon as the doors closed everyone couldn't help but smile at the questions being asked and the demand to know the truth from the children. Finally Morgaine was the one to silence the children as she stood from her seat. Because this was the first time to have met the sorceress the children were a bit wary of her. However they recognized the same design from the men riding with them on her medallion around her neck.

"My name is Morgaine Le Fey from the isle Avalon."

"Impossible," Jared interrupted with a frown. "That isle is just a story, told by people that have gone mad."

Morgaine smiled mysteriously, "Tis as real as the story of your father pulling Excalibur from the ground…rather than from a stone."

Adena smiled softly to herself. Despite the years she's lived in that era memories of her life in the future and the stories were still as vivid as everyone present. Adena looked towards Arthur's and Malia's daughter. Even at twelve years old the girl was as beautiful as her daughter with her father's strong willed spirit. She was going to break many hearts, Adena knew, and could only pray for Arthur's sanity.

The squeeze her husband gave her hand brought Adena from her thoughts.

"It's time you children know the truth of what happened eighteen winters ago and why there's so much fear and panic from us." Adena started softly. "I am from the future. Stories of Arthur and his knights are nothing but a legend–a myth. My being here changed these men's _true_ destiny, and that of the kingdom Camelot. Merlin and Guinevere became corrupt by greed and I merely discovered it years before the fall of Camelot." she smiled, looking to her husband lovingly. "And I was never to fall in love with a man that wasn't destined to me, but to be bewitched by Guinevere and bring the Kingdom down."

"What does this have to do with what is going on?" Larissa demanded confused.

"Eighteen years ago Guinevere and Merlin escaped and have been in hiding until this morning." Adena looked at her children sadly, "They want revenge for what I did and I am afraid they will try to use you all to get to me."

Everyone but Tristan and Morgaine frowned at this news. Adena didn't want to believe it, but after telling her children the truth it seemed as real as the thought of turning herself to Guinevere and Merlin in exchange for her children's lives.

"Do I really believe Guinevere will use _my_ children? Yes. Remember, Guinevere's love had always been towards Lancelot, not Arthur." Adena told the group.

"What now?" Dagonet questioned.

"Now I believe I should have a talk with our prisoner," Adena looked directly at Arthur, "_alone_."

Everyone, including her children, began to protest once again but Arthur finally saw the truth behind her words. Yes, the only way to gather information was if Adena went in alone. He could only pray that he wouldn't regret this…and that his best friend wouldn't kill him for making the decision he knew was only right.

**88888888888**

Adena takes a deep breath as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. She knew Tristan and a two of his best scouts would keep to the dark–and distance–to make sure she would be all right. She muttered to him to keep her safe or Naiara will make sure to make his life hell–since she learned almost everything from him. Hands fisted, Adena walked down the cold hallway, her footsteps echoing the quietness. Two out of the three prisoners captured moved towards the bars, sneering at the woman as she ignored them.

When Adena stopped and faced the obvious leader, he slowly opened his eyes, the only thing that was bright within the cell. She stared at him as his lip curled back, standing up. Adena watched warily as the man came to the bars and leaned against them, staring intensely back. She can see the blood and bruises on him, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it or in pain.

"If Guinevere wanted me dead or captured, why didn't she send them inside the walls?" she asked, but already knew the answer.

"The _Lady_ Guinevere," he hissed with a snarl, "wanted to make you suffer like you made her suffer."

Adena knew this concerned her children, and hated that it was finalized with what this man was saying. She took a deep breath, crossing her arms across her stomach. She needed to keep the man talking and not let the fear and panic she was feeling inside take over.

"Why now? Why not attack before, when we were _all_ vulnerable?"

"Because the Lady needed her son to grow up."

Adena was taken aback. Her son? So if they were pregnant about the same time…Adena's eyes widen.

"Oh my God, her son has been with us this whole time."

Sneering, the man used the power he had to kill the woman. But the power was blocked by another power that radiated off a pendant hidden underneath her dress. Yet Adena was still thrown back against the wall by the power of the cancelation, just like the man was, the both of them unconscious.

**88888888888**

Lancelot paced the room like the caged tiger he felt. He hated that Adena went alone–okay, not _really_ along, but still!–to talk with the prisoner. What if something went wrong? What if the prisoner was able to escape and do something to her?

"Father!"

Lancelot stopped and turned to his children, whom were looking at him desperately.

"Is that why mom is able to speak a language similar to Latin?" Larissa demanded.

"Or how she speaks differently sometimes?" Byron asked.

"Yes," Lancelot sighed tiredly.

He had to think positive that Tristan and his scouts were able to protect his wife…even if it means being killed by Tristan if he attempts to kill him. He didn't know why but Lancelot felt as though something bad was going to happen; whether if it was with them, his kids, or his wife he wasn't too sure. Suddenly a thundering sound shuddered throughout the castle, Lancelot's eyes widening.

"Adena!" he yelled, running out of the room.

He knew everyone followed–even his children–but he didn't care, he couldn't think, he just wanted to make sure that his wife was all right. Taking the steps two at a time, Lancelot reached the ground level in time to see Tristan holding his unconscious wife out from the dungeon.

"What the hell happened?"

"Bastard tried to kill her magically." the scout handed Adena over and looked at Morgaine. "You were right, he had magic hidden deep within; tis fate you gave her your medallion. But due to how strong both magic were it exploded in the middle."

Morgaine looked down at Adena, not showing the panic she was feeling. "And the prisoners?"

"All alive and unconscious–all three; your men have already entered the dungeon. He spoke to her, about what I do not know. We were too far away to hear what they were speaking off. However, before the explosion Adena looked terrified."

The sorceress nods gravely, looking up at the concern knight holding his wife like a lifeline. "I am sorry Lancelot, but we can only hope Adena had gotten as much information then you all did."

Lancelot glared up at her, but stopped when his children surrounded him and Adena. They were worried for their mother, but thank the Gods she was alive. Now they only needed to wait until she woke and find out what was said.

**88888888888**

–Night–

Larissa sat by the pond that water passed through an underwater system. It was something Arthur had remembered studying when he was in Rome when he went with his father to visit once. Trailing her fingers over the surface she disturbed the calm water a grim look up on her lovely face. Her mother had yet to wake and it was worrying everyone–even herself. However, the young woman was still trying hard to believe that her mother was from another time, yet it had made so much sense.

Hearing soft footsteps behind her, Larissa smiled softly. The person sat before her and took her chin to make her look up at them. Light green eyes met hazel eyes, the man before her smiling. Larissa held back her tears and leaned into the man, wrapping her arms around him. He made shushing noises, rubbing her back soothingly as he felt her holding her sobs back with difficulty.

"Oh, Dwyn I know my mother and I have such differences, but I love her so much. I do not know what I will do if she never wakes up."

"Your mother is a strong woman, Larissa. She will wake, you see." he told her softly, kissing her hair. "You will see, just have a bit of faith."

With those words Larissa pulled back just slightly and kissed him. Dwyn was a knight in training, and who caught her eye above all the other men who wanted to be with her to be close to her father and king. Yet he was different. Dwyn, the same age as Larissa, treated her as a woman and for who she was; not who her father and Godfather were. He truly saw Larissa for who she was, and she fell in love with him instantly.

"Thank you," she whispered before leaning against him once again.

"You are welcome, Lady Larissa." he whispered back.

Dwyn kissed her hair once again and glared into the darkness. He needed to contact his mother and let her know that her idiot servants have failed–once again–to kill the woman who had destroyed her life. Dwyn remembered the other men who tried to poison or attack her one way or another, only to fail against Tristan's scouts who were hired to protect her from afar–of course they and Tristan never told Adena or her husband of the attempted murders.

But Dwyn was close. He had many years to study these men and Adena and he had found a way to bring in his mother, grandfather, and their men into Camelot and destroy the group had destroyed them in the first place so many years ago. Now it was all about timing and her mother will not only get her revenge, but be the rightful queen of Briton that she was denied by the man who had betrayed her and the woman who made sure the crown never went to his mother.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I have gotten another job as an assistant manager and I hardly have time to type anything up anymore. But I promise that the ideas are flowing...I just need the time to re-edit and go over and type it up. Well, how did you all like the little twist I put in? PLEASE review and let me know what you all think! Thanks! :)**


End file.
